


Angel's Wings

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [14]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Years down the road, Daisy discovers an old cast photo and asks about the one person she’s never met. Trigger warning: references to Cory’s passing away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Wings

"Papa?"

Chris looks up from the laptop that's been mocking him for the past few days. Darren's puttering around the house and Daisy has taken residence at the bookcase in the office, thumbing through the photos in one of the scrapbooks Darren made in a fit of creativity and a songwriting block.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who’s this with aunt Lea?"

Darren is just in the doorway to the office when the innocent question echoes through the silence and Chris turns to him when he hears the gasp. They both figured they'd have time for questions like this, neither of them too sure how to explain it to Daisy without digging up painful memories.

Chris walks over to the chair Daisy is curled up in with the scrapbook and gets her to shift so she can sit in his lap. Darren leans on the back of the chair and laces his fingers with Chris'.

"Remember how we watched the videos from the show Daddy and I were on?" Chris starts quietly.

Daisy nods and Chris feels Darren's fingers tighten around his.

"That's everyone who was on the show with us," Chris points to the people in the photo, weakly smiling as the memories hit, "You know these?"

"That's aunt Lea," Daisy grins, "and Harry, Jenjen," Darren can't help the chuckle at Daisy's nickname for Jenna, "Saw!" Mark's old nickname makes Chris snicker while Daisy continues naming all the people in the photo, having met most of them at reunion events.

"That’s Becca and Dean, you met them when you were very little," Chris points to the photo.

"But I haven't met him," Daisy's finger trails over the picture over the photo and stops at the familiar face that makes Chris clench his hand around Darren's a little tighter.

"That's… Cory," Darren whispers, his voice shaking a little, because despite the time that has passed, it hasn't stopped being hard to think about, "he was on the show with us."

Chris can see the question forming in Daisy's mind and wraps his free arm around her, feeling Darren's arm reach around to hug them both as he shifts to sit on the arm of the chair.

"I know you didn't meet him, honey," Chris' voice is hushed and trembling, "he's not with us anymore, that's why."

"But… like Andie's Grammy?" Daisy asks, remembering her school friend's loss a few months earlier.

"Yes honey, like Andie's Grammy, but a lot sooner," Darren nods, "you remember how we told you then that when people get old, they go to live with the angels?"

Daisy nods, sadness washing over her face, then looks over to Chris and wraps her arms around his neck, "do you miss him, Papa?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I do," Chris nods into her curls, "I miss him a lot. We all do."

"I think," Daisy pulls away and glances to the photo again, "he's a really pretty angel now."

Darren chokes up and gulps, a tear running down his cheek, mirroring the one on Chris' face.

"He'd love you loads, sweetie," he says quietly, "he loved drumming, just like you do."

"And he danced about as well as Daddy does," Chris pipes in, a smile making its way to his lips.

"Do you have pictures?" Daisy asks, thumbing to the previous page of the scrapbook, "Can you tell me about him?"

Darren looks over at Chris, both of them smiling fondly at the memories that flood both their minds.

"We'll show you, okay?" he squeezed Chris' shoulder and gets up to dig out old DVDs filled with everything neither of them have or will forget. 


End file.
